


A Touch Too Far

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: The reader teases people she's friendly with, but one day she takes it too far with Reid. Will he forgive her?Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Hey, shorty,” you said to Garcia as you walked off the elevator into the BAU.

She responded by sticking her tongue out at you, “Hey, Y/N, I’m not short today, I have four inch heels on!”

“That’s true,” you replied, walking toward one of the your best friends in the whole world, “but without them, I can rest my head on top of yours, like this.” As you got up on your tiptoes and rested your chin on her head, she just cut her eyes at you. Good thing you’d been working there long enough for people to understand your sense of humor.

Morgan walked by and poked you in the side - something he had started to do to combat your teasing. It always riled you up and he laughed every time he did it. “Gotcha, Y/N,” he said, before running away from your retaliation. You had a little something you tended to do or say to tease your teammates - with all of your friends, really. Except Hotch. You didn’t dare make fun of Hotch.

You were to tired to run after him. Caffeine was of the utmost importance. “Morgan, I swear to god, if you do that again, especially when I haven’t had my coffee yet, I’m going to have to kill you.”

“I dare you, small fry,” he laughed, before handing you a cup of coffee to fix for yourself.

As you mixed in half and half and three packets of sweetener, Spencer walked up, excited to have finally finished what was considered one of the most difficult New York Times crossword puzzles of recent memory; he could normally finish them in minutes, but this one had quite a few clues that stumped him. He’d been trying to finish it on his downtime for weeks.

“I finally finished the crossword,” he said with a smile on his face. It was cute how nerdy he was, but you’d never tell him that. “It took me weeks to figure out it all out, but I finally got it,” he said, pumping his fists and leaning back on his feet. “Two down was killing me, but by process of elimination I found out the answer was Prince Xizor.” He was so proud of himself.

“Huh?” You and Morgan said simultaneously. It was too early and you hadn’t had enough coffee to know what the hell he was talking about.

“The clue was ‘This lizard-skinned head of the Black Sun criminal syndicate was added to Star Wars canon in 1996 and removed in 2014. And the answer was Prince Xizor, he was the leader of the syndicate in Shadows of the Empire the novel, comic book and video game, but I’m really more of a Star Trek guy, so it took me forever to figure out the answer. I only know maybe 50% of the Star Wars Universe. Apparently I need to brush up on my trivia,” he prattled, winded from his geeky tirade.

You were definitely a geek, but in other areas, and you couldn’t understand a word he was saying. “Oh, man, Spence, you are really the biggest fucking geek I know,” you deadpanned. With that, you clapped him on the shoulder, downed your cup of coffee and refilled it, heading to your desk to start the day.

———————-

For the past couple of days, Spencer had been really curt with you and you didn’t know why.

Is he mad at me? What did I do?

No matter what you said or did, he turned away. He’d barely said a word to you in the past two-to-three days. It wasn’t like him. He and Penelope were your best friends in the world and you thought they felt the same. 

Three days without talking to your best friend was driving you crazy, so considering you were the last two to leave the office, you cornered him at his car to ask him what the hell his problem was.

“Spence,” you called out, watching as he picked up his pace to get to his car, attempting to ignore you. “Spencer! Stop!”

Angrily, he turned around and screamed, “What?”

You jumped back. He never yelled, especially at you. “Spencer, what’s wrong? Why are you mad at me? What did I do?”

“Nothing, Y/N,” he insisted, “nothing at all.” He turned to walk toward his car again and you ran after him, grabbing his wrist and spinning him around to face you.

“It’s obviously not nothing. Now, I don’t know what I did, but I can’t apologize or change anything if you don’t tell me what’s wrong!”

His rubbed both of his temples and spoke, mimicking your voice. “Oh, man, Spence, you are really the biggest fucking geek I know. Does that not sound familiar?”

“Spence, I-I..” you stuttered, realizing you’d hurt his feelings. Granted, you weren’t normally that harsh with him, you tended to keep it low key. “I joke with everybody. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Well you did,” he said, uncrossing his arms and sighing, “I used to get that kind of crap all the time when I was a kid, so hearing it from you of all people, especially with the tone you used the other day, a mix of exasperation and disdain, it hurt.”

He’d told you about his troubles in school, but considering you did this type of thing with everybody, you missed the connection. “Spencer, I-I’m so sorry. You’re the last person in the world I want to hurt. Your geekiness is one of the things I love about you.” You looked down at your feet, blushing at what you were about to admit. “I’m really sorry. I’ll never say anything like that again if you don’t want me to. I just don’t want to lose you. I don’t know what I’d do…”

When you looked back up, his face had softened, seemingly accepting your apology. “I forgive you,” he said, “I don’t mind a joking ‘dork’ every now-and-then, but what you said and how you said it was just a bit too much. Maybe I’m too sensitive, but…”

“No,” you blurted, “if I hurt you, I hurt you. I don’t get to decide why or how it’s okay or not okay. I’ll never say anything like that again. I promise.” You hoped that you got your sincerity across well enough.

“Okay,” he said, the corners of his mouth forming a smile once more. “But what did you mean I’m the last person you’d want to hurt? Why me?”

“Spence, isn’t it obvious?” you asked, wondering how he hadn’t caught on by now. “I tease you more often than anyone else…because…I like you.”

“Me?” he sputtered, “Romantically?” He was stunned at your confession.

You reached out and rubbed his arm, closing the space between you, “Yea. You are a dork, but you’re my dork.”


End file.
